


Withdrawn

by jeonaruu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji in Love, Akaashi Keiji is a Good Friend, F/M, Fanfiction, High School, Love, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29509905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonaruu/pseuds/jeonaruu
Summary: She stuttered a lot, he gave her a helping hand.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Withdrawn

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot I wrote a bit ago, it is from Wattpad, which is the place I have moved from. I will have an Inkitt and a Tumblr account soon under this same username.

L/n Y/n had never been very good with people. Let it be people she was fairly well aquainted with or even total strangers, she was a mess in any social situation.

Well, that was a well known fact, something in plain sight, as one could say. But then she met him.

"Y/n," a voice called. She turned to the direction of the smooth, familiar voice, her anxiously glistening orbs meeting the boy's calm, livid-colored ones. 

Akaashi Keiji.

"Hi.. Akaashi-kun," Y/n gave him a warm smile. "How is your day going so far?"

"Better now that I can have lunch with you, and drop that -kun," he responded while taking out his bento box. He looked at her, seemingly for no reason, but then frowned, eyes meeting hers. "Did you not bring a lunch?"

"No, I guess not," she admitted with a nervous glance to the ground. "I forgot to pack one and my mom was busy with my younger brother." She gave a small apologetic laugh, "My bad." 

Akaashi gave her a look before sighing to himself. "It's fine," he said as he opened his lunch up. "Let's share today."

Y/n's watched as onigiri was revealed along with other appetizing foods. In Y/n's eyes, the contents of the bento box glowed a brilliant gold color. Her eyes sparkled and she suppressed the urge to drool. "Well, if you say so," she froze. "Wait," she interrupted, a slightly frantic tone falling over her voice. 

"...Yes?" 

"Do you have extra chopsticks?"

"Yes, I bring them in case a certain someone forgets their lunch... or chopsticks." He handed her a pair of the utensils and muttered a "here" to her to which she muttered a quiet thanks.

They both chowed down in theirー rather, Akaashi's food. It was delicious to Y/n, who appreciated every bite, though Akaashi, the chef, found it bland; it wasn't a lunch he was very proud of.

"Akaashi, did you make these?" Y/n asked, gesturing towards the food with her chopsticks. One of her cheeks was full of rice, muffling the vowels in her words.

"Oh, yeah I did." Akaashi responded as if it was an afterthought. Well, in truth, he didn't think much of the food they were eating. It didn't taste bad but he wasn't as excited about it as his friend. He found himself wanting to make it taste better for her.

"Well, I think it is really good!" Y/n smiled before reaching for another piece of meat.

Akaashi felt a faint beat in his chest that was increasing at a steady yet quick pace. He didn't know how to control these growing feelings for his friend. Containing them was becoming a struggle and the fact that he ate lunch with the cause of those very feelings everyday did not help. He had never thought of leaving her side for something he deemed as a selfish reason, so instead the introverted boy opted for concealing the fiery fervor, acting normal as if nothing was worrying him.

Akaashi picked up on how Y/n's face lit up with each bite, the satisfaction of the bite seemingly ever lasting. She genuinely enjoyed the food he had made. He liked that. Perhaps it was selfish, but seeing her face brighten with him being the direct cause made him feel a curious sense of euphoria. He wanted to feel guilty about it, but his feelings overtook and left no room for the negative emotion.

"You really enjoy my cooking that much?" The question slipped from his mouth and his eyes went wide in shock of his own carelessness. 

Y/n seemed surprised. "Of course I do," she giggled. "It's scrumptious, why wouldn't I?" 

Akaashi looked away shyly, "Sorry," he murmured as a dusty pink spread across his face.

Y/n pushed a strand of dark hair dangling over the boy's eye, a caring smile presented to him. Akaashi glanced at her, face still flushed. Then she asked, "Do you remember when we first met?" 

Akaashi was caught off guard by the reminiscent question, halting in his deep state of feeling. "Well, yes. I'm sure you do, too." 

-

Y/n didn't know what to do. Her milk would not release itself from the vending machine. She didn't want to be standing there until someone else wanted to use the machine because that would be an awkward experience, but she didn't want to waste money and happened to really want that strawberry milk. She stared it down with the hope that the carton would be released without anymore complications. Maybe with telekinesis? The carton did not comply.

"Akaashi, go get your milk! I will be waiting here!" A loud, energetic voice came from at least a few meters to Y/n's right. She froze. 

"Not so loud, Bokuto-san," a monotone voice responded. "I can get my drink without you disturbing everyone here."

The other boy responded, this time his voice was at a lower volume, yet still loud. "Sorry, Akaashi."

A sigh was heard before light footsteps followed. Y/n heard them stop as a boy entered her peripheral vision. 

She was still frozen. Move. Say something. Y/n opened her mouth and a stuttering sentence escaped it. "Th-the milk carton i-is s-s-stuck," she internally cringed at the stutter of her voice. She turned to the boy with an embarassed expression.

The two made eye contact Y/n immediately noticed his ashy colbalt eyes. Pretty immediately came to mind. He had short, dark hair that was given the illusion of a blue hue. He was tall, somewhere around six feet, give or take an inch. Y/n wasn't good at eyeballing measurements. His facial expression was one of a calm person, the kind of people Y/n tended to envy.

"Oh, it's stuck again?" He sighed. "I told the student council to get that looked at." He wrapped one arm to the back of the vending machine and gave it a good hit. It made an odd noise, but the strawberry milk carton then fell to where Y/n was able to retrieve it.

She swiftly picked it up and bowed to him, "Th-thank you..." Y/n trailed off, not knowing his name. Maybe it was Akaashi? That was what the louder boy had called him. But I can't mess up his name, she thought, her inner self grimacing as she visualized the situation coming to life.

"I'm Akaashi Keiji," he gave her an acknowledging nod.

"Th-thank you, Akaashi-san," Y/n said shyly.

"I'm a second year," he informed her.

"Oh! I'm s-sorry, Akaashi-kun!" Y/n dipped down for another bow. 

"It's okay, Y/n-chan," Akaashi responded with his usual calm tone. "I don't mind much what honorifics are used for me."

Y/n gave a small nod. "T-thanks for helping me get my milk," she smiled.

Something about that smile made Akaashi's heart beat accelerate. He looked away, "Like I said, it's not an issue."

Y/n nodded and started walking away, desperate to escape social interaction. That was before the same boy called her name again.

"Y/n-chan, are you eating alone?" Akaashi asked.

"Y-yes," Y/n nodded slowly, her eyes rising to meet his.

"Then eat with us," Akaashi said. He spoke like it wasn't a big deal. Like he didn't just invite a total stranger such as herself to eat lunch. With him. And his friend.

Y/n bit the inside of her lip nervously. She didn't even know if the boy's friend was alright with this sudden arrangement. Her eyes must have kept darting to Akaashi's hyper friend because eventually she was brought back to reality by Akaashi's hand on her shoulder. It brought reassurance to her.

"Don't worry, Bokuto-san won't mind," he assured her. His eyes held no lies so Y/n nodded in agreement. Akaashi took her hand and pulled her over to the older boy, Bokuto.

"Bokuto-san, this is Y/n-chan.  
Y/n-chan, Bokuto-san." Akaashi introduced the two to each other.

"Well, hello Y/n-chan!!" Bokuto said with an enthusiastic smile.

"Ch-chan?" Y/n questioned.

"Just go with it," Akaashi sighed.

"Let's go eat now!" Bokuto yelled loudly, running towards the courtyard.

"He looks like a bird.." Y/n whispered to herself. She froze, looking at Akaashi with a startled look. "Was that rude?" she asked, a hand over her mouth.

Akaashi let out a short laugh, then gave her a small smile. "No, not at all. He does look like an owl. People say that a lot, I believe he enjoys the attention."

He laughed, Y/n thought. Why was it so... pretty? Y/n pushed the thoughts back ans gave him a slow nod. "Ah.. okay." she gestured to the running third year. "Should we go join him?"

Akaashi nodded. "Yeah... but let's walk."

Y/n smiled. "Okay!" 

-

"You were very quiet back then," Akaashi stated.

Y/n gave him a pout, but they both knew it was true; she was shy back then. People like Bokuto intimidated her with his outgoing personality, which was odd to think about nowadays. It felt so natural to be with both Akaashi and Bokuto. "I changed a lot," she sighed. "What a journey.."

Akaashi let out a small laugh. It was pure, the way his eyes crinkled and the way his lips upturned. His laugh was pleasant to hear, one could call it contagious.

"Hey, why are you laughing at me?" Y/n gave him a jokingly gave him a glare. 

"You just.. sounded a bit funny." he smiled. At Y/n's expression, he looked off into the distance with a serious look. "'What a journey..'" he imitated.

Y/n's mouth dropped open in disbelief. "You're making fun of what I said earlier?" 

Akaashi started laughing again. Y/n felt butterflies flood her stomach, the need to laugh rising as the tension in her throat to do so also rose. She started laughing, too. The two found themselves laughing and giggling for a few minutes before the sounds came to a stop.

Akaashi met Y/n's eyes. "Are you... crying?" he questioned. It was easy to tell that he was worried about her. 

"From laughing," she said with another small laugh. Akaashi would have believed her if it weren't for the fact that tears continued flowing from her eyes. 

"Y/n?..." he questioned, dark eyebrows furrowed in concern. He thought they were having a good time. Maybe he had been too insensitive? He mentally scolded himself.

"No.. don't worry..." Y/n waved her hand frantically towards him as she used the other hand to wipe her eyes. "I'm just.. happy I met you," she choked out with a hiccup. 

"W-what?" Akaashi stuttered out, cheeks flushed. That was definitely not the answer he had been expecting.

"I'm.. really glad I met you," Y/n repeated softly, eyes meeting Akaashi's.

One of his hands drifted to Y/n's, giving it a small yet comforting stroke as he inched closer to her. Their eyes locked together, a thousand words exchanged in one glance. 

"People are staring at us," Y/n breathed out, unable to take her eyes from the other's.

"But does that really matter?" he muttered back.

Y/n gave him a smile. "I guess not."


End file.
